The invention is directed to a candy-holding device, and more particularly to a motorized lollipop holder, or spin pop, that is designed to rotate a lollipop held by the device.
Various types of lollipop holders have been previously designed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,209,692 to Coleman, et al. discloses a battery-operated candy holding device having a motor, a gearing system, and a rotatable shaft which is adapted to be coupled to the stick of a lollipop. Upon depression of a button on the candy-holding device, the motor is activated, which causes the gearing system to spin the rotatable shaft, which in turn causes the lollipop to spin.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,690,535 to Coleman, et al. discloses a candy holding device which is designed to hold two lollipops and rotate the lollipops upon depression of a button. The candy holding device of the Coleman, et al. patent has a pair of rotatable spindles, each of which is adapted to be coupled to a respective one of the two sticks of the lollipops, and a gearing system which simultaneously rotates both of the spindles upon depression of the button.